


Alice In Wonderland

by The_Pen_and_Swords



Series: Alice in Wonderland [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pen_and_Swords/pseuds/The_Pen_and_Swords





	Alice In Wonderland

I

 

   ALICE lied asleep on the forest ground surrounded by tall blueberry shrubs. Her body began to awake but she couldn’t bring her eyes to open.  _Not yet._ Her dreamless slumber was too alluring. Meanwhile, a group of Jerrys were out harvesting berries and loading them into their baskets when one of them spotted Alice through the revealing section of a bush. He observed the girl merrily and beckoned for the others to join him. Finally, Alice sat up hazily and looked around, unaware of the watchful eyes and extended her legs for her feet to wiggle about. The girl didn’t remember falling asleep, let alone traveling into a forest. She leaned back on her arms and tried to recall what happened. Suddenly, the noise of rustling leaves and snapping twigs jolted her into fright. In no time, the Jerry unit had infiltrated Alice’s safe place. They made their way through the bushes on all fours and stopped promptly without pursuing any further. Alice’s heels began working, kicking soil forward to push her body backward. Noise from the bushes behind sent Alice’s gaze over her shoulder. She let out a short cry from the sight of more Jerrys. Alice turned her body around halfway before standing up on her knees, turning her head in every direction. They had her surrounded and poor little Alice didn’t know a way out. Her lips quivered, she blinked frequently as she attempted to speak. Jerry smiled cheerfully.

    “Hello, Little One and welcome to Wonderland!” They all smiled brightly, remedying much of Alice’s fright but she wasn’t ready to let her guard down. She tried to make sense of Jerry’s words before she quietly imposed her question.“What’s Wonderland?”

    Jerry crawled closer to Alice and sat on his knees, his basket filled with blueberries placed neatly at his side. His fingers spread open with excitement and for a moment his eyes glimmered.

   “A world where anything goes! Where cats can fly and trees are blue! In Wonderland anything is possible. You can have whatever you like!”

   Alice furrowed her brows. Everything he told her sounded like nonsense. A world as such couldn’t possibly exist. From sorting out Jerry’s words, she now remembered where she had been before. That’s right! She was with Kara and Luther. The three of them were on their way to meet someone that’ll help them cross the border.

   “Where’s Kara?” The little girl pleaded.

   Jerry stared at Alice for a moment.

   “Kara? There is no Kara in Wonderland.”

   Alice felt her body grow heavy. “There has to be! I was just with her!” Her last remark hung in the air. The Jerrys became increasingly concerned about Alice’s growing sadness.

   “Then you’re lost?” Jerry asked sympathetically. Alice held her arm unsurely across her chest, her opposite hand holding onto the cuff of her cardigan. The concern from the strangers made her feel uneasy. Jerry’s words echoed through her: _In Wonderland anything is possible! You can have whatever you like._ She lifted her knees slightly one after the other swaying her body from side to side as she prepared her decision.

   “I want to go back to her.”

   Jerry smiled and nodded with utmost determination. His hand latched onto the basket beside him. “Don’t worry little one. We’ll help you find her!” Alice stood upon hearing the news. The Jerrys riled up with collective excitement. A wave of relief flooded through Alice’s body. She began to feel hopeful.

   “You will?”

   Jerry jumped onto his feet and gestured for her to follow.

   “We’ll show you the way! Follow us!”

   Alice hurried after the leading Jerry maintaining an even pace. As they walked, she found herself looking up at the trees. Their narrow cream colored trunks were wavy and branches twisted in an odd manner. The leaves as far as Alice could tell looked like ordinary foliage. Their color within the shade seemed between blue and cal poly green. There wasn’t enough sunlight to rule out if Jerry lied about the color.

   “How are we going to find Kara?”

   The Jerry closest to Alice took the initiative. “By train. The Harmony Creek Line.” The Jerry in front of her continued. “The Harmony Creek Line stretches all the way through Wonderland. If you want to see Kara you must see Him first. He’ll tell you how.”

   Alice frowned staring at the back of Jerry in front of her; she didn’t like the sound of his voice.

   “Who’s him?” She asked quietly. Jerry’s eyes widened.

   “There it is!” He exclaimed seemingly unaware of Alice’s question. In front of them awaited a tourist train with seven multi-colored cabins with enough space for two in each. Circular LEDs adorned the exterior like spots on a dog. The lights appeared to function at night only but they were beautiful regardless. Alice couldn’t believe her eyes. The Harmony Creek Line was bright, playful and almost magical. It wasn’t like transportation in Detroit! The train lit up for a moment expressing its excitement towards the company. The Harmony Creek Line really is magical Alice concluded and she couldn’t wait to board.

   “This way!” Jerry beckoned from inside the driver’s cabin. Alice grabbed his hand to pull herself in.

   “Are you ready?” With both hands on the wheel, Jerry turned to smile at her. She had just taken a seat beside him when she nodded and they were off in no time. The ride was smooth like riding on air.

   “Next stop, Violet Grove!” Jerry announced into the speaker. Alice turned to him and leaned forward with anticipation.

   “Is that where he is?”

   “No,” Jerry paused. “He lives in a house in the tallest tree in Wonderland.”

   Alice furrowed her brows at his pause. “A house in a tree?”

   “A tree house,” Jerry stated proudly.

   Alice tried out the words for herself “A tree house...”

   “That’s right!”

   Jerry held the microphone speaker for another announcement. “Up ahead is the Rainbow Tunnel. Please be sure to keep hands and feet secured inside. Thank you.”

From the edge of her seat, Alice held onto a plastic grab handle on the wall next to her. She had braced herself even without the sight of the tunnel.

   “This is my favorite part,” He said leaning towards Alice. Giant sunflowers on either side of the track blew bubbles from their center. When the train swept by, the flowers danced in the wind and their bubbles traveled along the current. One bubble had popped on Alice’s knee, releasing the smell of candy. Even though Alice didn’t have the ability to smell, she somehow internalized the scent. This both confused and delighted Alice. There was so much to Wonderland that she couldn’t begin to understand. Before she had time to ask Jerry a question, the Rainbow Tunnel emerged from the horizon. Narrow trees, each their own color of the rainbow, laced their branches with those on the opposite side of the tracks. This union allowed their trunks to arch in a way that wouldn’t ordinarily be possible. Contagious sounds of excitement broke out from the train cabins and for once, Alice felt like the luckiest girl in the world. The tunnel’s ever-changing colors were breathtaking as the train charged through. A whimsical song echoed through the vault. The words were obscured by either the roar of the train or by the mystery of the language. It was hard for Alice to tell.

   “The trees are singing?” She asked with delight.

   “For you!” Jerry added.

   “You can understand them?”

   Jerry lips curled into an all-knowing smile,“They welcome you.”

   Ahead, a blue branch unhooked itself from the vault webbing to hang down. It looked like an offering. As the train neared, the blue branch quickly sprouted leaves of the same color and they fell as quickly as they bloomed. The leaves flew towards the Harmony Creek Line in a straight formation. Once the foliage made it inside the train, they danced around the cabin as if they’d lost their purpose. Alice shrieked covering her face. A bundle of leaves scattered across her lap while most were swept out the way they came.

   “Don’t be afraid,” Jerry reassured. His voice was always gentle and comforting. He made Alice believe anything. “They mean no harm.” As he spoke he took one hand from the wheel to pluck off a few leaves from his shoulders. Alice slowly removed her arms from her face to cast her gaze onto her lap. Something sparkling in the leaves begged for her attention and so Alice dug her curious fingers through to retrieve it. After a moment of determining the size of the object by touch, she withdrew it from the foliage. It was a seed the size of an eraser cap, small enough to be held between her thumb and forefinger. She didn’t immediately understand what the tree had given her until she held it up to the windshield. The tunnel had painted the seed a range of colors until the train broke free from the rainbow vault. Sunlight had now pronounced its brilliant rays onto the seed that Alice could see the many lines of its texture. A flock of white birds resting outside of the vault flew into the air from the roaring engine.

   “It’s a seed.” Alice spoke thoughtfully. Jerry caught a glimpse of her eyeing the texture of the grain.

   “What is it for?” She poked and carefully rolled the seed around her palm.

   “It’s a magic seed, Little One.” Jerry’s eyes smiled. “The trees, they bless travelers who they wish to protect. The trees know you’re special. Take good care of it.”

   “Okay.” She replied quietly, folding her fingers over the seed and placing it in her pocket. The truth was Alice didn’t feel special. She believed she was fortunate to be able to sit inside a magic train but she couldn’t believe that an android like her carried any sort of value. She wasn’t noteworthy, at least, that’s what her life in Detroit led her to believe.

   “Violet Grove approaching in ten minutes.” Jerry announced into the speaker. To Alice he said, “Your destination is almost here.” Alice soundlessly gazed up into the tall trees. Jerry continued,“Though, I must warn you: The Harmony Creek Line can only stop at designated stations.” Her eyes were now fixed on Jerry. “And His house isn’t one of them.”

   “I have to walk to— His house then, from the station?” Alice questioned with the uncertainty of who or what He is. Jerry shook his head. “There’s not enough time. You must seem him now.”

   “Then…”

   “You’re going to have to jump, Little One.” Jerry interrupted.

   Alice tucked her feet under the seat as her hands gripped the cushion.“I’m scared.”

   Jerry looked at her confidently, “You can do it.”

   “I can’t!” She cried. “We’re going too fast!”

   “You can do it. I know you can.”

   Alice stared at Jerry for a long moment until his eyes told her something. She gave him a small nod and slowly released the cushion to stand. If she was going to jump, she knew she had to get ready. She held onto the frame of the cabin to poke her head out. The scenery zipped by showing her quick glimpses of Wonderland: giant flowers, sparkling plants, gigantic crystals that emerged from the ground and tiny houses built into tree trunks. When Alice had looked into Jerry's eyes, she knew that somehow he was right, that she could successfully make the jump. After all, Alice had the gift of protection and a group of friendly strangers on her side. She knew she had to be brave in order to get back to Kara. And she longed to be with Kara no matter how delightful Wonderland seemed.

   In the distance, Alice caught sight of a rope hanging down from a tree branch. The rope stretched so high that it’d take sixty Jerrys stacked on top of one another to reach the top. “Is that it?” Alice yelled over the wind.

   “Correct!” With one hand Jerry pulled out a child’s size rucksack and placed it on Alice’s seat. “Before you go, take this,” Jerry reassured Alice with a friendly nod. “You’ve left this behind.”

   Alice didn’t recall owning, let alone carrying a bag of this kind along on her journey. However, she didn’t have time to ask questions; she promptly slid the straps onto her shoulders while maintaining her balance. The rope was steadily approaching. To gather enough strength for the jump, she carefully held onto the bars of the door frame with her back facing the exit. As she prepared, a small bump on the tracks led the carriage to break its steady drift. Alice whimpered from the motion, tightening her grip on the bars. She looked at Jerry for assurance but he showed no sign of turning her way. From what she could tell, Jerry’s face held no fear or concern of danger which gave Alice the assurance she needed. Alice leaned her back outside the carriage as far as she felt comfortable and prepared to jump. “So long.” Jerry happily expressed cuing her exit. This was it. She had to jump. She only had one chance to avoid a fatal injury.

   Moments before the rope was caught in the frame of the cabin, Alice pressed off the cabin ledge and hurled her body towards the rope. She screamed as she made the jump. In seconds, both of Alice’s hands successfully clasped around the sturdy rope. She twisted her legs together and hugged the cord. _She made it._ With her eyes shut she heard the whistle of the Harmony Creek Line. All Jerrys waved goodbye just as she began to open her eyes. They had somehow become her companions and without them, Alice felt a familiar loneliness. But now she wasn’t lost. She knew what had to be done in order to see Kara again. A faint smile formed on Alice’s lips.

   The girl waved goodbye as the sound of the Harmony Creek Line echoed throughout the forest until there was no more.


End file.
